


One Shots

by ImNotOkay_IPromise



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Death, Gen, Panic, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOkay_IPromise/pseuds/ImNotOkay_IPromise
Summary: I decided to do my own One Shots cause I can. These are just random story ideas. Each chapter will be a different story unless otherwise specified. Hope you enjoy!EDIT: This is actually gonna be for multiple different fandoms I love!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259566) by [Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad/pseuds/Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad). 



Roman was in the kitchen, preparing a simple breakfast for himself since no one else was awake-

“Mornin’ Ro.” Virgil mumbled from his door.

Okay, only one other person was awake. Virgil walked over and flumped down on the couch.

“Ah, Virgil! I actually have a question for you.” Roman turned off the stove as he put his breakfast on a plate, walking over to the couch where Virgil was. 

“What’s up?” Virgil shifted so he was sitting up.

“Well,” Roman smiled. “Today is the Pride Parade downtown, and I was wondering if you’d like to come with us!” He added: “I already invited the other two.”

“Ummm… yeah, sure.” Virgil agreed before getting up and making his way to his room. 

In reality, he didn’t want to go. He was anxious from pulling an all-nighter on the computer. So, anxious and exhausted. Not a good mix. 

He hesitantly got into his black hoodie with the bisexual flag on the front. Instead of black eyeshadow under his eyes, he did a rainbow, red, orange, and yellow on the left eye, green, blue, and purple on the right. 

Just before it was time to leave, Virgil looked at himself in the mirror, trying to calm his nerves. It wasn’t working. He sighed, giving up, and walked out with the others. 

Patton was wearing a shirt that had the transgender flag on it while he had two small pan flags behind his ears.

Logan was wearing his usual button-up and tie, except his tie was rainbow.

Roman decided to go all out with it. He wore a rainbow shirt, small rainbows on both his cheeks and a rainbow flag tied around his shoulders and even put rainbow glitter in his hair. Plus, rainbow makeup on his eyelids.

“H-hey, Lo? And everyone?” Virgil spoke up quietly. Everyone turned. “Cou...could I sit in the front seat?” He shifted in his spot.

“Of course, kiddo!” Patton smiled. Roman nodded.

“Alright cool.” Virgil smiled lightly as he stepped into the passenger side. Roman and Patton stepped into the back while Logan got into the drivers side. Virgil curled up on the seat, letting the others conversate while he got more anxious. 

Eventually, they arrived. They all hopped out of the truck, Virgil the most reluctant and the last one. Roman walked up to him and strung his arm around Virgil’s. 

After a bit, Virgil finally relaxed. He watched the parade, the noise around him making him on edge. But he was always on edge so…

The actual… well, everything started at noon. Roman, Virgil, Patton, and Logan all hung out, seeing the things. 

At around 3:45, Virgil was hit with two things. A wave of dizziness from exhaustion and a wave of anxiety. As I said before, not a good mix. At all.

“Guys, maybe we should leave.” Virgil mumbled, holding his head and willing the anxiety and dizziness to subside. 

“Oh, come on Virgil! Live a little and enjoy this!” Roman smiled before freezing. He saw Virgil, looking down as his eyelids started to fall. Then, he completely fainted.

“VIRGIL!” Roman caught him. He picked Virgil up and looked at the others.

“Hey guys?” The other two turned around and saw Virgil limp in Roman’s arms. 

“Maybe we should leave.” Logan and Patton nodded and they all started walking to Logan’s truck.

Once they got there, Logan took the drivers side once again but Patton sat in the front seat. Roman was in the back with Virgil, who was still passed out. 

They made it home and Roman picked Virgil up carefully once again. He walked up the stairs until he made it to the third floor. Roman looked over at Logan, who nodded and unlocked the door. Roman swiftly walked to Virgil’s room.

When Virgil woke up, he saw Roman, Patton, and Logan, all waiting for him. They were all chatting.

“Guys..?” Virgil spoke sleepily. Everyone stopped talking and turned to Virgil. Roman sprung up and sat down on Virgil’s bed.

“How are you feeling, Virgil?” Roman said softly. Virgil smiled in response. The tension in the room seemed to melt away as the others sighed in relief. 

"So, what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Warnings: Blood, death, guns, crying, panic. Tell me if I left any out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I don't know where this came from, it just kinda popped up in my head.

Patton and Roman faced Deceit. They were both shaking with fear, but held it all in the best they could. 

“Ugh, give UP you two!” Deceit whined. 

“Not by the likes of you, villain!” Roman burst out. Deceit cracked up, voice thick with acid. 

“Are the others on their way?” Patton whispered. Roman responded with a stiff nod. 

“They should be here soon.”

Virgil was in the passenger seat, trying not to fall into a full on panic attack while Logan drove, comforting Virgil as best as he could. Logan always seemed to help the most, being the most logical of them all. When he noticed that Virgil was getting worse, he offered his hand. Virgil hesitantly grabbed it, squeezing it tightly. 

“It’s okay, Virgil.” Logan spoke in a low, soothing tone. “Everything’s okay.”

“But what if-” Virgil started.

“That will only panic you more, saying those ‘what if’s.’” Logan smiled slightly as he noticed Virgil’s grip loosened. He was relaxing. “There. How do you feel?”

Virgil responded with only a shrug. 

“Well, get ready. We’re here.” Logan shot a sideways glance. Virgil tensed slightly at these words. But he took a few breaths before nodding. 

Suddenly, a gunshot and a scream rang out. A scream everyone knew.

“PATTON!” Logan and Virgil said in unison. They both leapt out of the car and rushed to the source.

And they witnessed an unforgettable sight. 

There was a bullet wound right through Patton’s head, and a fatal one at that. Blood was already dripping down his forehead as tears poured from his eyes. He started to fall. Logan ran up, catching him. Patton’s entire body was shaking. He reached up his hand slowly before gripping onto Logan’s sleeve.

“L-Logan-” Patton coughed and sputtered.

“Yes Patton?” Logan practically whispered. Patton tightened his grip.

“I’m sorry.” And at that, his hand fell, as did his eyelids. His body went limp in Logan’s arms. Logan let out quick, shaky breaths before breaking down entirely. 

“P-p-patton please…” Logan begged as he buried his head in Patton’s chest. Logan heard a scream but didn’t look up. His vision went black as he passed out. 

“Th-that’s what you get, y-y-you. . . l i t t l e . . .” Virgil’s voice broke as he pierced a sword through Deceit’s chest. Roman sprinted over and held Virgil in his arms. 

“I’m going to call 911, okay?” Roman said. “Logan, did you hear that-” But Logan already passed out.

After the ambulance and such got there, Roman took Virgil and Logan home. 

Hours later, when Logan finally woke up, he was shaken awake by his own sobs. The entire scene played clearly in his head over and over and…

Wait.

Where was Patton? Logan shot up and marched to the living room.

“Where is Patton, you two?!” Logan growled. Virgil turned.

“He’s at the hospital.” Logan looked at the others appearances.

Virgil’s eyes were sunken in and red from crying. His hair was a mess and he had multiple marks all over his face and neck from picking at the skin too hard. Roman was asleep but his appearance was almost exactly the same, except for the marks.

Logan walked over and collapsed on the couch. He curled into himself, which was unlike him. His hair was a mess, eyes the same as the other two, sunken in and red. His tie was loose and his glasses askew. But he couldn’t care less. Patton was dying or already dead. His appearance doesn’t matter.

It never has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm ready for the screaming and crying. Sorry >:3


	3. SPOILER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, not really a spoiler buuuutt..

How would you all feel about a Steven Universe fanfic?! I already have an idea, trust me it will be quite... _shattering >:3 _okay! Welp, be prepared..


	4. Goodbye, Steven Universe..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay, so the first part up until "Spinel I-" is not my own idea, its from Jakeneutron and KittenSneeze's animation "Goodbye, Steven Universe" !!
> 
> Heres the link!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mY6Qn6HV0ow (watch it, it's super good and well done.)

Spinel was laughing at Steven. “HaHAHAHA. How did a powerless LOSAH like you become SAVIAH OF THE GALAXY?!” she laughed some more, holding him by his sleeve over a… about a 1000 foot drop. Steven’s eyes were pouring tears out faster than he could manage. Before he could process anything, Spinel spoke. 

“Goodbye, Steven Universe.” She dropped him. 

And Steven fell. He fell, faster and faster.  _ Well, I guess this is it. The end of the galaxy’s hero. I knew this would happen someday but I didn’t expect it now. Ugh… all that change for nothing… _

His eyes widened.  _ Wait. Change! That’s it!! After every horrible thing, I learned from it. I changed!  _ A blinding glow came from Steven’s gem.

**_Meanwhile, with Spinel…_ **

Spinel was laughing, talking to herself. “What a losah that Steven kid was,” she paused and looked up. “RIGHT?!” She laughed maniacally to herself again before slowly quieting down.

Then, she collapsed to her knees, tears filling her eyes. She pulled on one of her pigtails, slamming her now enlarged fist into her head.

“Stupid, stuPID, STUPID!!” Spinel beat down on herself. “Why did I-”

“Spinel.” Stevens voice rang out, clear and strong. Spinel flipped around in pure disbelief, watching him float in the air. 

“UGH, shouldn’t you be a PANCAKE by now?” She scoffed.

“Spinel, I-” Steven started before noticing the tears. He pointed them out. Spinel scrubbed them away immediately, scowling at him for a second before the anger turned into sadness. All the anger from before was just.. wiped away. Gone. Steven sighed sadly, floating down slowly to the top of Spinel’s Injector. He approached the small fuschia gem, holding his hand out. Spinel saw his hand and took it, a soft smile dancing on her lips.

But the happiness was instantly drained. 

Steven took hold of Spinel’s hand and threw her over his right shoulder. As she passed through the air, all Spinel saw was Steven’s ice-cold stare and she could’ve sworn she saw diamond pupils. After she was thrown to the ground, the downward swing of Steven’s shield sliced right through her form, poofing her. All that was left was her gem. 

Steven stared at it with pure anger and hatred as he held his shield above his head, prepared to shatter her. He swung his shield down…

But then stopped. He sighed in defeat as he bubbled the small gem. 


End file.
